


Work and Pleasure

by solrosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory - Vee, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea, Janine, and Kate, are the right-hand women to some of the most powerful and manipulative people in the UK, but it turns out that's not all they have in common...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Polyshipping Day over at Tumblr. It was supposed to just be one 221b, hence the format, but it sort of grew... and I'm very inclined to continue this one.

Anthea and Janine met at a fundraiser that both Mr Holmes and Mr Magnussen attended. Anthea wasn’t asked to make contact with Mr Magnussen’s assistant, but Mr Holmes gave his silent approval. If he even noticed. From that evening on, Janine was one of Anthea’s most important sources and stress relievers. 

They met in hotel rooms, carparks, cafés, and one time in Mr Magnussen’s office. Anthea came so hard she forgot what she had actually come for, but Janine gave it to her anyway.

“Have you heard of Irene Adler?” Janine said one day, as Anthea was putting her tights back on. 

“Yes,” said Anthea, smirking. “I didn’t think that was your thing.”

“She called the office yesterday.”

Anthea sighed, and she ran her fingers through her hair. “Who is it this time?”

“No names until the money is in her account, but going by the figure she asked for… I’d say semi-recognisable politician.”

“Fuck,” Anthea muttered. “She and your boss could make _millions_ together.”

“They are.”

“Thank you for not telling me this before.” Anthea leaned in to kiss her. “Call me, as soon as you have a name.”

“What’s in it for me?” Janine asked.

“What do you want?” Anthea whispered against her lips.

Janine unbuttoned one of the button’s on Anthea’s blouse. “I want you back in bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

The scandal wasn’t as spectacular as Anthea had feared, but they kept coming. Why people sensitive to sexual blackmail kept showing up to Ms Adler’s establishment was beyond Anthea, but she’d lie if she said that she wasn’t curious about what exactly it was Ms Adler offered.

“We should visit Ms Adler,” she told Janine over breakfast, folding the paper, in which she had just read all the details about the divorce of a novelist she had never heard of.

Janine laughed. “Socially?”

“Do people visit her for other reasons?”

“Do you, with your job, honestly think that’d be a good idea?”

Anthea shrugged. “It’d be really hard to blackmail me with the fact that I have kinky sex with women.”

Janine shook her head, smiling. “It’s a really stupid idea, and you know it.”

“Don’t you want to be stupid with me?”

“No, you get to do that all by yourself.”

“I’ll bring you back a t-shirt.”

“’My girlfriend went to an infamous dominatrix and all I got was this lousy t-shirt’?” Janine asked.

Anthea blinked. “Girlfriend?”

Janine bushed. “I’m not the one making the t-shirts.” 

“If you let me go on a playdate with Ms Adler, I might have to buy a different t-shirt,” Anthea said, reaching to take her hand. “One that says: ‘My girlfriend is the best.’”


	3. Chapter 3

It was Kate, Anthea realised, who was the brain of the show. Irene Adler was a rock star – Anthea could barely focus for two days after the first visit – but like all rock stars, she relied on the people around her to do most of the tedious business part of the business. In Ms Adler’s case, that was Kate, the well trained redhead who answered the door. It didn’t take long for Anthea to figure out that Kate was Ms Adler’s live-in submissive just about as much as she and Janine were just the women getting Mr Holmes and Mr Magnussen their tea.

Anthea was intrigued, to say the least, and after her fifth session with Ms Adler she gave Kate a business card with her phone number on.

“You’re an idiot,” was Janine’s comment when Anthea told her. “Do you really think this will end well?”

Anthea looked up from painting Janine’s toenails pink. “You should see her, Janine – you should _meet_ her – she’s magnificent.”

“You’re thinking with your twat again.”

Anthea smirked. “It has worked well before.”

Janine rolled her eyes. Anthea screw the top back on the nail polish as her mobile rang. She reached for it, and with a triumphant smile she showed it to Janine – it said _Kate the maid_ on the screen of her Blackberry.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them met in a posh tearoom; Anthea said she can write it off as work related this way. It wasn’t a very romantic approach, but then it was business. Mostly. Kate wore a grey pencil dress, looking more like a secretary than the two women who actually tried to pass as such. She was, in two words, breathtakingly stunning. 

Anthea noticed that Janine thought so as well. It made her heart beat faster.

“As nice and awkward as this is,” Kate finally said, moving her tea to the side once she had finished. “What do you want?”

“The occasional heads up, when your mistress gets her hands on sensitive information,” Anthea said, reaching for the teapot to refill Kate’s cup. “Nothing you’d be uncomfortable with.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Anonymity,” Janine said. “And part of the share.”

Kate turned to her. “I already have that, and I’m no one.”

“We know who you are,” said Anthea.

“You should leave the blackmailing to the professionals,” Kate told her, and nodded towards Janine. “Your threat is toothless, because if you expose me, I _will_ expose you… and it’s not my job on the line if that happens.”

Anthea and Janine exchanged a look. 

“I’m not saying no,” Kate quickly added. “But, let’s not pretend we’re here to talk business...”


	5. Chapter 5

Kate became a frequent, and highly appreciated, guest star. They met in hotel rooms, carparks, cafés, and twice Kate smuggled them into Ms Adler’s mistress suite. She and Anthea took turns teaching Janine about the type of power play that had little to do with who knew what, and a lot to do with sheer pleasure. They also took turns leading the scenes, neither of them naturally dominant, but both of them enjoying the setting too much to not be flexible.

Janine loved every second of it. The first time they tried orgasm denial, and Kate finally told Anthea to let Janine come, Janine broke down crying afterwards. It spooked the other two so much that Janine had to beg them for weeks to do it again.

Most of the times there weren’t scenes, though. Most of the times there weren’t even the three of them. It was Anthea and Janine, or Anthea and Kate, and every once in a while, when Anthea’s work took all of her time for weeks on end, it was Janine and Kate. 

When those weeks were over, when Anthea took off her heels and turned off her phone, she went underground in Janine’s flat. At those times, Janine always called Kate, to see if she was free for the night, and perhaps breakfast in bed.


End file.
